


哈德——观赏植物

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Broken Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, draco bottom, 中文字符2.2w+字, 但这是一个治愈向的故事, 角色创伤注意避雷, 非常隐蔽的性暴力暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: 马尔福没有坐下，表情开始变得莫测。“我可以加入你们之后的活动吗，绅士们？”他问哈利。“你什么意思？你想——3P？”哈利剧烈地咳嗽起来，他被威士忌呛到了。“不，我只在旁边看，就像一株观赏植物一样。”马尔福的语气平淡得好像在讨论着今天的天气。Warnings：角色创伤/阅读勿带道德三观/Happy Ending of course[2020DM/Lofter24h（1:00）生日贺文🎂]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	哈德——观赏植物

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章是送给Draco的40岁生日礼物。
> 
> 主题曲：《come away with me》Norah Jones

1.

那不是马尔福吗？他什么时候回英国的？怎么会在这里出现？哈利坐在吧台边摸着酒杯，一口气问了自己三个问题。他只抿了两口火焰威士忌，琥珀色的液体还剩下大半杯，冰球甚至都还没开始融化，他没有理由怀疑自己喝醉看错了。他无意识地轻轻晃动了一下杯子，听见悦耳的叮咚声，确认了这一切不是梦境。

他下班刚来到Prince&Fox酒吧。不同于他和罗恩以及其他朋友或者傲罗同事们会一起去的火焰酒吧，Prince&Fox是他一个人独自去的地方。这里面全都是他的同类，哈利感到放松和自然，以及感恩。更让他开心的是，这里没人会因为他是救世主而对他另眼相看，来到此地的人默认都只是为了寻欢作乐，不想去追求更深一层的关系。有时他会独自离开，但如果他想的话，他会带上一个当晚的伴。大多数是金发蓝眼，要是头发和眼睛的颜色更淡一些的话，那就最好了。

有多久没看到马尔福了？哈利凝视着他的背影，侧着脑袋思考着，完全没有在听旁边和他搭讪的金发男人说话。有三年了吧？哈利在霍格沃茨一读完八年级就进入了与世隔绝般的傲罗训练，时长一年半。等到他成为正式傲罗之后，才知道马尔福已经去了法国一年多了，哈利还以为这辈子再也见不到他了。

“怎么，你对他有兴趣？”身边的金发男子发现了哈利对马尔福的注视，于是问他。语气说不上是妒忌，倒是有点看好戏的感觉。

“不，”哈利连忙摇头否认，“他只是我的校友。我已经好久没看到他了，觉得有点奇怪而已。”

“Well，他已经在这里好几天了。他长得真好看，不是吗？”

“哦是吗，我刚好这几天没过来。——一般吧，我觉得你更好看一点。”哈利敷衍地说。

旁边的人摇着头笑了，一边说着“Liar”一边把面前的柠檬马天尼一饮而尽。

“要一起离开这里吗？”男人喝完酒问他。

“可以陪我再喝几杯吗？”哈利说完，举手召来酒保为他自己和旁边的人再添了酒。接着他的眼睛还是瞟向马尔福刚才出现的方向，但发现他已经不见了。

身边的男人紧挨过来，挤压着他的肱二头肌神秘地说，“你知道吗，只要我们表现得亲密一点，那个美人就会过来问的。”

“什么？”哈利吓了一跳，“他会过来问什么？”

“等一下你就知道了。”男人没有再说话，他的手划过哈利的背，去摸他另一边的手臂。哈利心里却想着另一个金发的男人。

马尔福果然从他身后的位置走了过来。当他在哈利的视线里出现的时候，后者觉得头晕目眩，暗暗奇怪自己喝醉的时间至少比以往提前了三个小时。马尔福贴身穿着黑色的丝质衬衣，没有打领带，随意地解开了两颗扣子。外面穿着浅灰色的修身外套，看起来和他的眼睛很配。他还是像八年级的时候一样不苟言笑，并且还要更深沉了些。除了头发长了点，样子倒是没多大变化，这该死的意味他和从前一样英俊。搂着哈利的男人饶有兴趣地看着他们重逢，而哈利则默默地抓紧了吧台，连他自己也没有察觉。

“波特。多么美好的夜晚，不是吗？”马尔福对哈利点点头，很正式地寒暄着，浅灰蓝的眼睛淡漠地倒映着光。

“马尔福，很久不见了。”哈利也点点头。他觉得自己的嘴唇很干，赶紧喝了一口酒，“请坐，我请你喝一杯吧。”

马尔福没有坐下，表情开始变得莫测。“我可以加入你们之后的活动吗，绅士们？”他问哈利。

哈利无意他们的话题会这样开展，于是一开始这句话只是在他的意识表层刮过，像一只在无波的湖面上滑翔而过的飞鸟。直到飞鸟降落。

“你什么意思？你想——3、P？”哈利剧烈地咳嗽起来，他被威士忌呛到了。

“不，我只在旁边看，就像一株观赏植物一样。”马尔福的语气平淡得好像在讨论着今天的天气。

哈利又花了两三秒才反应过来。他震惊，接着无意识地看看自己的周围，直到看见身边那个男人的表情，上面写着“我告诉过你了”。

“你有毛病？”哈利生气地对马尔福说，“你是来耍我的吧？为什么这么多年了你还是像一个混蛋一样？另外我提醒你一下，观赏植物是被人看的，而不是来看人的。”

“你怎么知道，万一观赏植物能看呢？”他耸耸肩，“万一它……也有心呢？”

“不，观赏植物没有心。”哈利扔下这句话，拉着他今晚的伴走了。

他的伴——叫什么来着，杰克还是弗兰克，他不在乎——一直在回头看马尔福。他说，“你说话可真狠，他看起来脸色不太好。你知道吗，我不介意，有人在旁边看着也许我们会更兴奋，光看着他那张脸我也可以——”

“你知道吗，我介意。”哈利冷冷地说。

2.

接下来的日子哈利总是在Prince&Fox酒吧里看到马尔福，以一种他难以忍受的方式。哈利无法控制自己去观察他，自虐一般地看着他和各种人搭讪。他还用了只有傲罗能用的窃听咒，虽然他很清楚马尔福不是一个适用这个咒语的嫌疑犯。他就是……好奇得超出了自己的理智。让他惊讶的是，只有非常稀少的人才会对马尔福的那个要求勃然大怒，这其中就包括哈利自己。他们有的哈哈大笑然后和马尔福商讨细节，有的甚至会去抚摸马尔福的肩膀热情地“邀请”他，但马尔福会摇摇头，转身走开去寻找下一对看样子准备离开的人。最理想的是遇到那些听完马尔福的请求之后相视一笑的临时情侣，他们就会心照不宣地一起步出酒吧，去度过一个让哈利内心如抓如挠的夜晚。

哈利经历了大约十个心烦意乱的夜晚。有一天他喝了足够多的酒后，发现布雷斯赞比尼正独自坐在酒吧角落里，微笑地看着马尔福在另外一边行动。有时金发青年会回头看看他的朋友，布雷斯就朝他点点头，鼓励地笑一下。这烦人的斯莱特林友谊在读书的时候就没少碰见，哈利翻了个白眼，血液随之冲上了头顶，他往布雷斯走了过去。

“赞比尼，说真的，你的朋友到底在干嘛？”哈利走近之后没头没脑地问布雷斯，后者谨慎地打量着他。

“好久不见，波特。德拉科妨碍到你了吗？”

“差不多是吧，他也问过我，不过被我骂了一顿。”

“以前德拉科跟我说你是一个混蛋的时候，我对此还有所保留。这么看来，他说得还挺对的。”

“以前他也没有这么奇怪吧？”哈利不耐烦地说。

“你知道吗？他在旁边看也不会兴奋的，他的欲望无法被唤起。但他就是想看，他也控制不了自己。他的心理医生也已经同意了，只要和别人商量好了，他又不会妨害任何人的，所以你还有什么问题呢？傲罗波特？”布雷斯语气冷硬地一口气说完，然后把杯子里的酒喝光了。

“他为什么要看心理医生？”哈利觉得布雷斯的回答里有很多让他在意的部分，他决定先问那个听起来最关键的。

布雷斯微微凝固了。哈利在他对面站着，扶着一张椅子的靠背。他凝视了哈利很久，以确认一些事情。

“这么说，关于他，你其实什么都不知道。”这位智商绝顶的斯莱特林用的是肯定的语气。

“知道什么？”哈利酒醒了大半，一颗心悬空了。“我毕业后就参加了傲罗训练，基本上与外界断开了联系。等我成为实习傲罗之后，他早就不在英国了。”

“哼，傲——罗——”。布雷斯冷笑，轻蔑地重复了一下哈利的话。

“哈利皱眉，但他忍住没回应。他知道布雷斯会在下一轮对他的嘲讽中说出原因的。他现在只关心马尔福发生过什么。

“真讽刺，你当时在训练成为那类对他见死不救的人，而现在你又来过问他的事。”

“What the fuck？”

“他曾经向傲罗求救过，但是他们都没有立刻去救他，就因为他以前是个食死徒。他最恨的就是傲罗。”

“那真的很对不起，找我主动说话的人就是他自己，而我就是个该死的傲罗。你不如直说他发生过什么好吗？”

“为什么你要关心？我劝你也别费心去猜了。他在这边处理完最后一处房产就会定居法国，再也不回这个鬼地方了。”

是啊，为什么他要关心？也许是因为身边的朋友毕业之后不曾再和他讨论过马尔福，这些年他们都假装这个人从来没有存在过一样。而他也只好那样，假装这个人从来没有在生命里出现过，没有在心里刻下过痕迹。

哈利的酒全醒了。他慢慢滑坐在身边的椅子上，意识到自己其实很需要这场讨论。侮辱与嘲讽什么都不重要了，他自己一开始的态度也好不到哪里去。布雷斯看着他，带着一种重新审视的目光。

“我不知道。”哈利说。

“而我也没责任帮你弄懂。”布雷斯耸耸肩说。“我猜当你迟钝的脑袋瓜搞明白是怎么回事之后，德拉科早就可以重新约会了。”

“什么——？”

“Oops，我什么都没说过。”布雷斯笑笑。

“你们在聊什么？”

马尔福优雅地缓步走过来，脸上带着几乎可以说是完美的笑容。一小束射灯灯光刚好在他的头顶栖落，他的眼睫毛在洁净的脸上投下长长的阴影。那上面还沾着一些细小发亮的闪片，跟随睫毛抖动着，像是坠落的星辰。哈利猜那是刚刚一个跨性别者和他道别的时候，怜爱地啄了一下他的眼睛留下的闪粉。这是这么多天来哈利再一次近距离地看着马尔福。他张张嘴巴，什么话也说不出来。

马尔福停在了哈利的对面，把手轻轻搭在了布雷斯的肩膀上。后者在马尔福看不见的地方对哈利无声地说了一句话，“Hurt him and die”。哈利皱皱鼻子。

“哦，我正打算带哈利走呢，可是他不愿意。”布雷斯忍笑说。

“啊？”哈利懵了。

“哈，”马尔福快活地眯起他的浅灰色眼睛，“他愿意才怪了。据我所知，你们都不是下面那个。”

布雷斯大笑着站起来，拍拍马尔福的肩膀，摇着头走开了。

轮到哈利干笑了一下，“你什么时候这么了解我的？”

“哼……”马尔福用喉咙发出了一下低沉的声音。“这个地方有超过一半的人都和你上过床，我很难不了解。”

“是吗？”哈利吓了一跳，“没有那么夸张吧……”他虚弱地说。

然后，两个人脸都红了。哈利尴尬得无与伦比，苦恼地扯了几下自己的头发。他看见德拉科双臂抱胸，正低头看着自己的脚尖。哈利才想起来自从他重新遇见马尔福之后他就没法再继续以前那种毫无意义的晚间活动了，充斥他脑海的只有眼前这个人。

“我在等着你兑现那天说过的话呢。”两人沉默了一会儿之后，马尔福轻柔地开口道。

“我说过什么了？”哈利茫然地看着对方。即使是假笑，马尔福的笑容也不应该如此吸引人……这让他的头脑变得迟钝。

“你说过要请我喝一杯，”马尔福翻个白眼，“我等了十天。”

“啊，对不起，你想喝什么？”哈利站起来，吧台就在马尔福身后的方向，他经过马尔福身边的时候，两人的肩膀轻轻碰到一起，他听到对方的低语。

“龙舌兰吧。”

但是当哈利拿着酒、食盐和柠檬回来的时候，他只远远瞥见马尔福的背影消失在门口。与他一同离开的还有两个人。哈利毫不犹豫地跟了过去，行云流水得好像这个追踪马尔福的念头不是在他脑海里存活了十天，而是十年。

动用了一些傲罗的跟踪技巧、显影咒语和隐形斗篷之后，哈利终于在马尔福他们进入房间的时候尾随而入。哈利发誓这是自己这辈子做过最变态的事，他甚至还要使用程度轻微的悬浮咒来消除在地毯上的脚印。

哦，真的是最变态吗，有一个声音在他心里说，这种事你读书的时候没少干啊，不是吗？

闭嘴。

至少那个时候没有陌生人在房间里宽衣解带，互相啃食，然后像动物一样交媾，还因为有第三个人在场而更加兴致高昂。也没有一个马尔福冷静地坐在旁边，面无表情地观看一切。并且果然如听说的那样，他不兴奋，也不参与，只是静默如一株观赏植物。

天啊，他到底为什么要这样折磨自己。

哈利抱膝坐在马尔福座位旁边的地毯上，一直托着腮侧头看他。浅灰色的虹膜掩映在被神眷顾过的眉弓下，淡淡地反射着房间里昏暗的光。瞳孔没有变化，呼吸也很平稳。纤长的手指蜷伏在座位的扶手上，如同收拢翅膀的倦鸟。右手无名指上那枚刻着龙和蛇的家族戒指与记忆里的一样，只是不再生动活泼。哈利暗暗地施放一个摄神取念咒，他有把握马尔福不会觉察到。然而这个咒语像是投到棉花上又弹了回来，表明了马尔福的大脑封闭术更胜一筹。

那边的淫声浪叫越来越大，显然是快要尽兴。哈利面红耳赤，差点要给自己的耳朵施咒了。幸好在他快要无法忍受的前一秒钟，一切都静止了，只剩下沉重的喘息声。哈利不知道马尔福有什么感受，但他觉得有种轻微的恶心……

马尔福和床上的人道别后，哈利跟着他进了电梯。到达酒店大堂后，一个深夜抵达的旅行团涌入了梯间，把他倆冲散了。哈利费了点功夫挣脱他面前的人群，还差点被撞掉隐形斗篷。显影咒显示马尔福还没有离开酒店，哈利最终在大堂旁边的洗手间里找到了他。他站在镜子前面，显然刚洗过脸。清水顺着他脸颊淌落，那竟是他身上唯一有生气的东西。而他本人似乎凝结成了一尊雕像，无波无澜地独立于时间之外。哈利想起几年前他们在霍格沃茨盥洗室里的那场打斗，一个会骂人会痛哭的马尔福竟然让他如此怀念……当然，除了那些鲜血……然而，一个失去灵魂的马尔福和一个流血的马尔福，究竟哪一个让他更痛呢？

3.

第二天清晨，哈利拖着疲倦的躯壳回到他和罗恩的傲罗办公室，后者抬起头来盯着他看，犹如往昔重现：半夜追逐马尔福，然后白天回来接受好朋友对他的审视。他不应该如此病态地怀念那段学生时代。

“Mate，你的眼圈快和你的头发一个颜色了。”罗恩细致地观察完哈利之后，下了一番总结。

哈利做了个鬼脸，没回应他的好友，而是往他们办公桌旁边那个连通到全魔法部的档案柜里扔了一个查验咒，并且在心里默念了一下马尔福的名字。

“找个固定一点的伴吧。”罗恩早已放弃去劝哈利展开一段稳定的关系了，这是一个比较折中的劝告，哈利也早已免疫。

罗恩也没指望能得到哈利正经的回答，他只是转达妻子赫敏对他们共同好友的关心。别看他平时大大咧咧的，但他能从哈利的灵魂层面上了解到他的好朋友发生了怎样的转变。所以当金妮和哈利分手时，罗恩很平静。“去做任何让你觉得快乐的事情吧，Mate。”当年的他诚恳地说。

毕业之后哈利就觉得受够了，周围每个人的注视对他来说都是一道枷锁。他无法改变过去，但至少他可以放纵自己的未来，让它听起来和一个救世主的品格不配。“迟来的极端叛逆期”，他命名了这种行为，并且忠实执行。随后的日子说不上痛苦还是快乐，他只是觉得麻木。一个固定的伴？想都别想。他心跳加速，除非那个人是——

“马尔福？”罗恩失声叫喊道。

哈利整个人跳了起来，他以为罗恩什么时候对他使用了摄神取念。

但其实罗恩在看着档案柜的方向。此时一大串文字和图片从柜子里蹦了出来，被魔法凝结成页面，再装订成册，晃晃悠悠地往哈利手上飘去。前者瞥见档案上的名字，震惊地叫出了声。

“哈利！你怎么突然找马尔福的档案来看？”罗恩不安地问。

哈利奇怪地看了罗恩一眼，“怎么了，罗恩？你还在记恨马尔福吗？我是说，当年的他虽然是个混蛋，不过……”

“不，”罗恩摇摇头，“不是的，哈利。只是……别看，相信我。”

又来了。看来每个人都知道一些他不知道的关于马尔福的往事，但都没有在他面前提起。哈利觉得烦躁无比，但是又莫名的恐惧。他的手微微颤抖地翻开了那些文件，罗恩在一旁担忧地看着。

档案的开头几页很正常，记录了马尔福儿时和少年的一些事迹，还附了一张他在玩魁地奇时候“走神”的照片。背景里面有红红绿绿的队员在追逐，一抹金色在他面前呼啸飞过，而他却视而不见，正在凝视着镜头以外的地方。哈利当然记得那场决赛，程度不多不少刚好到刻骨铭心的地步。比赛之后他和马尔福同时躺进了医疗翼，并且继续着另一场无声的决赛，隔着一条过道他们互瞪了三天三夜——以及之后的大半生。

哈利继续翻下去，马尔福那些食死徒事迹他早已了然于心。战后他不幸地没有了家人的庇护，万幸是得到了霍格沃茨的接纳和保护，读完了八年级。待到毕业之后的页面，一个机密咒语赫然出现，哈利想了一下，动用了大战之后魔法部授予他的特殊贡献勋章持有者的身份来解开密咒——诅咒这个官僚的世界！他之前从没用此身份来取得任何便利。他成功了。罗恩不忍心继续看下去，他离开了座位，出于一些考量掏出了魔杖。

虽然有了心理准备，哈利还是被机密文件首页的七张照片震惊了。确切来说，那是七个嫌疑犯。其中一张呈现黑白色，表明那个人已经死亡。另外六个人被遮住了眼睛，但哈利能认出他们当中的四个是谁，因为那些都是食死徒的后代。还有两个人的面目更加模糊，仿佛是什么不可告人的的秘密。他们的名字全都无一例外地被隐去，哈利感觉自己的血气在胸口翻涌。

「……小马尔福指控此七人对他进行绑架勒索和人身侵害。其中一人在候审期间自杀，其余六人均表示自己无罪……由于证据不足，威森加摩未予定罪，当庭释放……」

哈利微微摇晃，翻到下一页，是取证的照片。尺寸不大，但是触目惊心。其中一张是马尔福背对镜头侧卧着，全无生气，像是一个破破烂烂的娃娃一样。他的手脚被绑，身上没有完整的衣物，地板上全是血。

「证据不足。」

「但是他们都没有立刻去救他。」

「他最恨的就是傲罗。」

哈利不是没有接触过那些针对食死徒的犯罪事件，但是没有一桩如此残忍。

血液奔流的声音在他耳边如雷轰鸣着，他几乎要听不清罗恩在对他大吼，“哈利！哈利！你清醒一点！”手中的档案在他模糊的视线中化成飞灰，一如他当日绝杀伏地魔的情景，不同的是今时今日的他不再需要魔杖就能做到。接着是他们的办公桌。哈利对着手里的灰烬发呆，目光无意识地落在了桌上，两张古老木材做成的厚重桌子就化为流沙倾泻下来，上面的文件也无声地滑落，仿佛一场小型的山体滑坡。罗恩忙着用“修复如初”去抢救他们未完成的工作记录，那边的哈利觉得心力交瘁，想伸手去扶椅子的靠背，椅子也悄然地分崩离析，哈利重重地摔倒在地上，这场破坏才暂时结束。

罗恩吓坏了，他赶紧上前去查看哈利，发现他躺在地板上一动不动，眼睛直勾勾地看着天花板。“哈利……”罗恩说不出话了。

“你们，都知道吗？”

“敏告诉我的，当时我和你都在训练。”

哈利用手盖住了自己的双眼，发出一阵沉闷的咆哮。

“我们都知道你对他有多沉迷，”罗恩小心地说，一点也不敢莽莽撞撞，“当时他的司法程序就是进行不下去。敏那时候刚进魔法部，就动用了好几次关系去旁敲侧击，只能知道参与者有部里的人。还好她的位置能竭力阻止这件事不刊登在预言家日报上对他造成二次伤害。”

部里的人？哈利想起那两张模糊的脸，忽然整个人都平静下来。其中包含了极致愤怒后的冷静，以及作出了决断之后的解脱。他把遮着眼睛的双手拿开。

“罗恩，谢谢你们……”哈利慢慢支撑着坐起来，拍拍罗恩的肩膀。

“哈利，你还好吧？”

“别这样小心翼翼的……我没有生气，你们只不过在照顾我的感受。”

“唉，战后那一年多里你真的像是随时要爆炸一样，我们就没敢开口。”罗恩带着后怕回忆说，“然后这一年你的状态有点好转了，我们更加不知道该怎么说了。”

“嗯，我明白……你知道我最感激的部分是什么吗，马尔福并不是你们的朋友，但你们却腾出心力想要照顾他。你们本没有这个义务。”

“别这样说，没人应该经历那些……我最难过的是身为傲罗，却不能伸张正义，”罗恩摇头低声说，“况且你也没有这个义务，你不也在调查这件事吗？”

“事实是，我希望我有这个义务，”哈利嘶哑地说，“不是作为傲罗什么的……我想要照顾他。”

罗恩瞪大眼睛，“哈利，你意思是……”

他们四目相交，哈利平静地凝视着对方，缓慢而坚定地点点头。

罗恩不愧是最好的朋友。他露出由衷的微笑然后给了哈利一个紧紧的拥抱，眼里泛着泪光。“我为你高兴，Mate！去追他吧，”罗恩也知道马尔福目前在英国，“不过……”他有点迟疑地问，“你不是因为同情什么的吧？”尽管他很了解好友的痴迷程度，但还是希望他是清醒作出这个判断的。

“不，绝对不是。”哈利十分肯定地回答。

4.

哈利还没找到机会去接近德拉科。潘西一整晚都挂在德拉科的肩膀上，像是一只有着翠绿色羽毛的小鸟，拉着他叽叽喳喳个不停。她是Prince&Fox里面少见的女客人，但大家都很喜欢她。当她聊到有趣的地方的时候，德拉科会低下头柔和地对她微笑，这让哈利的心感到一阵刺痛。以前的哈利会以为这是嫉妒，但是鉴于现在的哈利巴不得爱护德拉科的人越多越好，他知道自己只是难过这样的笑容从未在他们之间绽放过。

今晚不知为什么，灯光特别的暗，音乐也特别的慢。当Norah Jones的《Come away with me》响起来的时候，哈利无法自控地朝着舞池中的德拉科和潘西走过去。

_Come away with me in the night（今晚跟我远走高飞吧）_

舞池中不算拥挤，大多数人都互相抱着，脸贴着脸慢慢摇晃。潘西搂着德拉科的腰，德拉科抚摸着她的头发，两人没有贴在一起，只是一起跟随着音乐的节奏闲聊和跳舞。

_Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies（去一个人们无法用谎言诱惑我们的地方）_

慵懒的女声唱到这句的时候，德拉科发现了迎面而来的哈利，他疑惑地挑起了一条眉毛。这时布雷斯在他们的身边出现，在潘西的耳边低语了一句，然后风度翩翩地领走了她。德拉科目瞪口呆。

哈利笑着摇头，他快步走过来，“May I？”德拉科看着他，如梦似幻，他的手指轻轻抽动了一下，哈利马上抓起他的手，轻轻搂着他的腰，不让他有反悔的机会。德拉科抽了一口气，好像被人勒住了脖子一样，惊恐地瞧着哈利。哈利看见他的眸色变暗了。

“德拉科，放松点，我又不咬人。”哈利低声说，他轻轻拍了几下德拉科的背安抚他。

“说，你给了我朋友多少钱？”德拉科没那么紧张了，他开始揶揄他。

哈利在喉间发出了轻笑，像是一道迷惑人心的咒语。德拉科入神地看着他，开始责怪这音乐让人沉溺。

_And I want to walk with you，on a cloudy day（我想和你一起漫步在一个多云的日子里）_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high（漫步在一个金色的长草齐膝的原野中）_

_So won_ _’t you try to come?_ _（难道你不想吗？）_

德拉科的手温润光滑，哈利的手指悄悄地穿过他的指缝，两人的掌心相贴。哈利觉得自己心跳得像一个生病的人。

“你在干什么呢，波特？”

“来请你收下那些原本属于你的东西。”

“哦，那都是些什么？”

“你的酒，”哈利笑了，“欠了你很久了。”

德拉科嗤笑了一声，“好吧，我被你吓到了。”

哈利咬住了下唇，神情闪烁不定。

_Come away with me and we_ _’ll kiss,on a mountaintop_ _（跟我走吧，我们将拥吻于高山之巅）_

_Come away with me（跟我远走高飞吧）_

_And_ _I’ll never stop loving you_ _（我会一直爱着你）_

“你看起来好严肃哦，波特。”德拉科的舞步很流畅，哈利的有些迟疑了。

“其实，”哈利努力咽下喉咙的肿块，“德拉科，我还想问你，你可以……可以和我约会吗？”

“这也是某种玩笑吗？”德拉科停下来，想要抽走他的手，“一整个酒吧的人都不够你狩猎吗？”

哈利没有放手，“但是他们都不是你……”

“波特，得到我又不会获得一个特别荣誉奖章，说不定我还会在约会的时候因为恐慌症发作而对你施咒。”

“德拉科，我没有那个意思，你又不是一件物品！”哈利把他的手按到自己的胸口，“我不是想跟你一夜情，德拉科。重新见到你我才知道，我一直都很喜欢你……”

德拉科的表情可以说是崩溃的。

_So all I ask is for you（所以我请求你）_

_To come away with me in the_ _night_ _（就在今晚跟我远走高飞吧）_

_Come away with me（跟我远走高飞）_

歌声嘎然而止，德拉科抽走了他的手。这首歌太短暂了，哈利想。它有多动人，当它停止的时候就让人有多空虚。“波特，你不想要一夜情，而我又不想要约会，”德拉科面无表情地说，“可以说我们在与彼此作对这件事上真是天赋异禀呢。”

“德拉科……”

“我提议我们把要喝的酒了结了，然后忘记今晚说过的话，怎么样？”

德拉科转身，径直往吧台走去。等哈利慢吞吞地走到那里的时候，他的面前已经摆好了两小杯龙舌兰酒，食盐和柠檬片。哈利站在他的身边，德拉科默不作声地开始往左手背的虎口上涂一点柠檬汁，沾取一点食盐在上面。然后他用中指和食指夹着酒杯，食指和大拇指夹着柠檬片。哈利也撒了盐，但他是用食指和大拇指拿酒杯，食指和中指夹着柠檬片。

“Cheers.”德拉科和他碰杯，伸出粉红色的舌尖去舔虎口上的盐。晃眼、亮晶晶、闪耀、生气勃勃……无数词藻涌入了哈利的脑海。只短短的一瞬间，他的心脏被狠狠地掌掴了一下，身体的深处在痛苦地抽搐。他预感到自己往后的日子想起这个画面将辗转难安。

舔盐之后德拉科马上就把酒仰头喝下，再轻轻咬了一口柠檬。一滴明亮的液体在他嘴角流下，哈利默默地盯着，忘记了手中的酒。德拉科把柠檬投进空杯放好，看见哈利在呆呆地望着自己，“你不喝吗？”

“唔……”哈利也含一下虎口的盐巴，饮酒，咬柠，一气呵成。咸酸苦辣一下子在他的胸膛炸开，记忆中的龙舌兰并不如此呛人。他转过头去开始咳，咳得眼泪都流出来。

“再见，波特。Have a good night.”

“你还好吗？”

哈利扭头，布雷斯在他身边的高脚凳入座，露出标准的斯莱特林笑容，仿佛他们分院的时候每个人都得了一个这样的面具。

这句问候这两天出现的频率太高了点。柠檬的酸涩远未消散，哈利苦笑了一下。

“把另外两个人的名字告诉我。”哈利默默施了个高强度的防窃听咒之后开口道。对着布雷斯不需要说什么废话。

“一个是古灵阁的首席金融总监。还有一个是现任魔法部长的表弟，母亲是美国财阀的那位。”布雷斯飞快地回答，好像他为了这个提问已经准备了很久。

哈利马上知道那两个人是谁，他们的面容也和档案里那两张被模糊过的照片特征相符。他努力控制自己的怒意，以免对这里造成破坏。布雷斯安静地看着他。

深呼吸了一会儿，哈利平静下来。“其实处理房产不需要他本人回国，对吗？他完全可以全权委托给你。”他托着下巴，看着远处的调酒师挥舞着魔杖同时摇混几杯酒。

布雷斯笑笑，“也许吧。说不定那栋房子有什么值得他留恋的旧物，他想再看一眼呢？”

“再看一眼？”

“他太喜欢那栋房子，喜欢但从来没有面对过。”布雷斯说，“我对他说，这是你在这里唯一的牵绊了，得好好处理掉才能开展新的生活。”

“他有多喜欢那栋房子？”

“说神魂颠倒也不为过，他有一整本那个房子的剪报。”

“那为什么还要卖掉呢？”哈利眯起眼睛说。

布雷斯耸耸肩，“你说呢？以前那房子又不会回应他，他也习惯了。不过，”他悠闲地喝了一口酒说，“听说有神迹发生，房子突然有一天会说话了。我想那情形一定非常有趣。”

“那情形堪比四大悲剧。”

布雷斯爽朗地大笑起来，“哈利，你要知道，”他说，“一个无家可归太久的人，对世界的信任度是非常低的。”

哈利听见一阵阵低语，像是暴雨前的树叶被风刮过。一把陌生的男声狞笑着，在说一些下流肮脏的话，让人极不舒服。一个女人像蛇一样嘶嘶地回应，好像随时会把对方的喉咙咬破。接着，哈利听到了那把让自己魂牵梦萦的声音，低沉，冷静，无奈……这让哈利的胃极速地下沉。

他走出盥洗室之前快速地给长廊中的三个人都施了混淆咒，确保他们都以为他是墙壁上的花纹。这处离酒吧的大厅比较远，人流稀少。哈利一眼就看见了德拉科的背影，挺拔但是微微僵硬。白金色的头颅不卑不亢地平视着前方，哈利能想象得到他淡漠的表情。他戴着戒指的右手垂到身体的一侧，左手——哈利看见潘西已经拔出了魔杖，而德拉科的左手正在轻轻按着她的肩膀。

站在他们对面的男人差点让哈利体内的魔力噼啪作响。他一眼就认出是那七个暴徒之一，家族姓氏叫埃弗里，本人没有直接参与大战，但家人和远房的亲戚曾在伏地魔手下作恶。这该死的渣滓，竟然还敢在受害人面前出现！魔法部里的都是死人吗，不仅没法伸张正义，就连一张简单的人身保护令也没给德拉科发过。

“来吧，小马尔福。我们几个当中我对你还算不错的吧，我都没让你流血，你难道就不想我吗？”

“闭嘴！你这个肮脏的人渣！”潘西看来已经有些歇斯底里了，红色的魔咒光芒已经在她的魔杖上闪耀。

“潘西，别理他，他喝醉了。我先送你回去和布雷斯汇合吧。”德拉科搂着潘西，绕过埃弗里准备离开。潘西啐了埃弗里一口唾沫，那人想要冲过来，结果被一根山楂木魔杖抵住了咽喉。

“别碰我的朋友。”德拉科一字一句地说道，“离我们远点。”他的魔杖发出了像是在燃烧木料的声音，他的额前浅金色的发丝被魔力带动得飘起来，犹如微风拂过。

直到德拉科他们走远，那个人才敢走前几步叫嚣，“来啊，对我施咒啊，看看傲罗这次会不会理你？！”

德拉科和潘西没有回头，他们快步走到大厅另一边的飞路点那里排队。现在正是最热闹的时候，音乐声很咶噪，大量的人都还聚集在舞池里，埃弗里的叫骂声被淹没在了大厅的声浪里。排队离开的人不是很多，很快就轮到他们俩了。在飞路粉的绿色光芒中，德拉科回头看到埃弗里跌跌撞撞地走在酒吧的另一边，那里空旷无人。他头顶有盏挂了有好几百年的大型水晶灯正在摇摇欲坠，因为那根固定着水晶灯的魔力大钉子此刻在悄无声息地释出灰色的粉末。接着德拉科被送往了飞路的另一头，什么也看不见了。

5.

一阵破空的声音响过，哈利出现在格里莫广场12号的门前。夜很深，整条街都在酣睡中，只有路灯寂寞地亮着。哈利准备用魔法打开前门，但感到身后有一个人在靠近。他条件反射地往旁边一让，转身一把抓住那个人的腰，推着他的肩膀把他拽过来撞在自己的门上面。熟悉的古龙水香味飘来，手里的腰肢纤细柔软，让哈利的心狂跳不止。他无比牵挂的人正被他压在前门那里，和他呼吸交缠，柔顺的发丝和温暖的嘴唇触手可及。哈利的喉咙哽住了。

他痛苦地把手松开，往后退开一步，几乎花光自己的自制力。“德拉科，凌晨三点了，你怎么在这里？”

“是有突发案件吗？我猜一下，某个人渣被吊灯砸到，起码得在圣芒戈躺上半个月。当然，他肯定什么都不记得了，我说得对吗，傲罗波特？”

哈利看着德拉科，和对方一起沉默了一会儿，然后德拉科拽着哈利的衣领把他拉回到原来的位置，差点撞上他的嘴唇。哈利眨眨眼睛，目光被他那双颜色变深了的眼眸吸住了。接着他屏住了呼吸，因为德拉科凑在他的耳边轻声细语，“我把那些灰处理掉了。要是问我这几年得到了些什么教训，就是一点证据都不要留下来。”

“我不知道你在说什么，德拉科。”

“唔，你不知道，”德拉科继续用他低沉性感的声音在他耳边说，“只有你可以那样把东西弄个粉碎，无论那个场所施了多少个的防御咒语，无论那枚钉子上面的魔力封印有多强大。我当年可是亲眼看见黑魔王在你的魔杖下面化成灰的。只不过你什么时候练成了无声咒，我就不知道了。”

“我还是不知道你在说什么，”哈利笑笑，“要是我真的有你说的那个能力，我现在一定已经把你的衣服给粉碎了。”

德拉科听见之后，似乎吃了一惊，下意识地轻轻推了哈利一下。哈利内心也被自己吓到了，瞬间后悔自己说出了真实的想法。对方明明已经拒绝过他了。

“啊对不起，我刚刚没……我不是……，”哈利惊慌失措地想解释，但就是找不到合适的措辞。

“嘘，嘘——，”德拉科一边安慰他，一边轻抚他耳边那些不羁的黑发，试图把它们拢到耳朵后面，“我没事，你很好。再说了，我有那么可怕吗？比黑魔王还让你害怕？”

“有点。”哈利嗫嚅着说。德拉科咯咯地笑起来，身体快活地抖动着。哈利着迷地看着他，是他渴望看到的那种笑容，甚至比他渴望的那个更要快乐。等哈利意识到的时候，原来他自己也在跟着笑。

过了一会儿，两人的笑声都停止了，德拉科的大眼睛闪烁着，在哈利的脸上来回扫视，最后停在他的嘴唇上。哈利的脑子嗡嗡作响了起来，他闻到酒的甜香，觉得自己醉得厉害了。他尝试着更靠近了一点，微不可察地侧了一下脑袋。德拉科半闭起眼睛，用力抿了一下嘴唇，轻轻啄吻了一下哈利。

哈利虽然脑海里空白一片，但是他没敢动。德拉科碰了一下他的嘴唇然后分开，双手紧紧抓住哈利的强壮的手臂，十指快要嵌了进去。哈利担心地看着他，看见他冷汗直流，呼吸开始急促，双目失去焦距，哈利知道他的恐慌症要发作了。他连忙把一只手放在德拉科的胸前，默念一个增加氧气的治愈咒，另一只手抚摸他的秀发，“德拉科，是我，是哈利……我是哈利，你和我一起很安全……”十几个深呼吸之后，德拉科的脑袋软软地靠在了他的肩膀上，金发粘在满是汗水的脸颊上。

当德拉科恢复意识的时候，他感到自己躺在一个柔软的沙发上，鼻间充盈着薰衣草的香气，这让他感觉镇定和舒适。他还发现有一个咒语在为自己提供稳定充足的氧气，以及一只温暖的手一直在抚摸他的头发，让他觉得就像小时候在父母的怀抱里一样安全。他不知道自己晕倒了多久，但是情况比以前要好得多，起码他醒来的时候感到解脱和轻松，不再是以前那样阴霾重重。

哈利看见德拉科睁开眼睛，长长地出了一口气。他一直跪在地板上，像一个虔诚的祈祷者。

“对不起德拉科，现在你可以对我施咒了。”哈利指的是德拉科在舞池里说过的话。

“我们又不是约会啦，”德拉科赧然地说，“只是一个该死的啄吻。我晕倒多久了？”

“两分钟。下次我就直接送你去圣芒戈了，我怕死了。”

“唔……”德拉科环顾四周，惊讶于哈利客厅里的薰衣草数量，“看来你并不抗拒观赏植物嘛。”

哈利被这句双关语弄得微微脸红了，“呃……那晚，我说的话太过分了，对不起。”

“没事，你没怎么变，”德拉科朝他眨眨眼睛，“我很高兴。”

哈利清清嗓子说，“花全是赫敏送来的，一到夏季她就给我一直订购薰衣草，味道很好闻，还可以做成干花。”

德拉科哑然失笑，“不愧是格兰杰……可惜你这小脑袋瓜肯定不会深究她的用意。”

“赫敏送我薰衣草还能有什么用意？”

“格兰杰做事永远有用意。”

“那是……？”

“大概是某种无声的劝慰吧，我猜。”

“我越来越糊涂了，薰衣草的含义到底是什么？”

德拉科磨蹭了大半天也没说出口，“你自己去查吧，别问我了。”接着他看了一眼哈利拉着他的手，“我问你，你之前说……很喜欢我，是真的吗？”

哈利也低头迟疑了一阵，当他发现德拉科比较放松，没有要发作的迹象，就说：“不，不是真的……我远不止‘喜欢你’，我爱着你。”

他看见德拉科睁大了眼睛，但不是惊恐的，而是——他没来得及细想，就被对方揪着领子拉了下来，吻上了两片柔软的嘴唇。他看到德拉科的眼睛轻轻阖上了，金色的睫毛安然地栖息着，没有慌乱，他也闭上了双眸，迷失在这个吻里。德拉科抬手，抚摸着哈利的后颈，像是在让他宽心，接着德拉科用舌头顶开他的双唇，搅动着他的嘴巴深处，等哈利反应过来的时候，他已经被对方吻得上气不接下气，在喉间轻轻呻吟着。

但是哈利知道这个吻并不会让他们一起倒在床上，他不敢冒进。谁能想到两个星期前他还在空虚地猎艳，而现在只要靠近一个人就能感觉到心满意足了呢？

他们的嘴唇恋恋不舍地分开，都一样红肿和湿润，他们的目光黏哒哒地在彼此的脸上流连，像是怎么也看不够对方。但是德拉科撑起自己的身体，坐在了沙发上，“波特……我该回去了。”

“你现在住在哪里？”

“和布雷斯他们一起住在酒店里。”

“别走，”哈利一边说，一边在内心深处向梅林祈祷着，“求你了，留下来吧。你可以住在这里。”

“波特……”德拉科吃惊地低头看着哈利，手指无意识穿过他额前的黑发，把他猫眼绿的双眸露出来。哈利正跪坐在自己的脚跟上面，仰头看着德拉科。“哈利，我没有理由留下来，而且我什么也给不了你。”

“你什么也不需要给我。我在整理这栋房子的文件时发现，通过复杂的纯血联姻家族继承权运算，这个房子你有一部分产权。”

“What？你在开玩笑吧？”

哈利用飞来咒召来一卷羊皮纸，德拉科接过来看，“波特，你从哪里找来这些文件的？上面的运算法则虽然是对的，但是都有上百年历史了，而且得要你签名才有效。”

哈利拿过羊皮纸来签上自己的名字，“那么，现在开始有效了。”

这栋充满了魔法的房子因为增加了一个主人而轻轻摇晃了一下作为回应，灯饰和那些玻璃、金属做的东西发出悦耳的响声，像是一首欢迎的乐曲。德拉科简直不敢相信发生了什么。

“你……”他已经说不出话了。

“别这样，这些法则又不是我编的，我只是物归原主而已。而且这房子太大了，我一个人住太浪费了。好了，你现在可以上去挑选房间了。”哈利一口气说完，拉着德拉科上了楼。德拉科才注意到，格里莫广场12号比他记忆中鲜亮了许多，哈利应该花了一点心思去翻新。至于那些吵闹的画像，平时都盖着一层布帘，现在整栋房子都非常怡人和舒适。

德拉科迷茫地走进一间绿色和银色相间的套房，这和哈利自己的房间隔着两扇门。他不知道为什么哈利的家里会有一个斯莱特林配色的房间，看样子不像是历史很久的装修。当然，他不会问的，他的语言组织能力还没有恢复过来，他现在整个人都被哈利高效、直接以及永不放弃的性格又震撼了一次。

“晚安，德拉科。做个好梦。”

德拉科辗转难眠。他不知道的是，有一个人在离他不远的地方也和他感同身受。

6.

“你什么？！”

赫敏的头在壁炉的火中晃动着，隔着一片虚妄也能感觉到她的震惊。

“我根据你用那个运算法则算出来的结果，把房子的一部分给了德拉科了。”哈利又重复了一遍。

“梅林啊，昨天到底发生了什么事？”

“太多了，他开始拒绝了我，后来我们又接吻了……”

“哈利……”

“敏，我不想让他再离开了。”

“你只是用一些手段将他绑住了。他有说过爱你吗？”

哈利摇摇头。

好吧，现在不用看着赫敏的眼睛也能感觉到她同情的目光了。

“敏，薰衣草到底有什么含义？”

“薰衣草的花语就是你现在的状态。等待爱情。”

德拉科下楼的时候已经快要11点了，哈利坐在餐桌旁等他，他才记起今天是星期天。空气弥漫着火腿肠、培根、煎鸡蛋和烤面包片的味道，还有咖啡的浓香。德拉科瞬间想起了“家”这个词，这让他有点惊慌。

“早安，”哈利说，“或者，午安。”

“早……”德拉科喉咙几乎要发不出声音了，“哈利，你在干嘛。”

“准备吃早午餐啊，”哈利说，“我们是人类，我们需要进食。”

“我不吃早餐……”德拉科努力调整呼吸，不想让对方看出来自己又要发作了。

“看得出来。”哈利忧虑地看着他，他现在怀疑只要德拉科接触到让他感觉温暖的事物就会发作，如果真是那样的话太可怜了。

德拉科总算镇定了下来，拿起咖啡啜着。哈利默默松了一口气，说，“你今天有什么安排？”

“晚上我要出去。”德拉科垂下眼睛。

“哦。”哈利没说什么，“那下午呢？”

德拉科茫然地盯着他，“下午？”

“对，就是夏季里一天中最热的时候，太阳逐渐往西面移动，而人们可以舒舒服服地躲在商场里吃冰激凌和看电影……”

德拉科像看一个白痴一样看着哈利。然后下午的时候，他让这个白痴拉着他出了门。天气太热了，他只能穿着薄薄的白色衬衣和浅灰色的西裤。跟他走在一起的那个白痴时不时盯着他看，他翻了个白眼没理他。

哈利随意地穿着一件灰色的T恤，一条深蓝色的牛仔裤。风刮过的时候，T恤会覆盖在他的身体上，显出下面腹肌的形状。他们并肩走在麻瓜的商业街，这里离格里莫广场很近。两人的手时不时互相触碰到，哈利有一次一把抓住了德拉科的手，但是德拉科很快就甩掉了。哈利撇撇嘴。

在冰激凌店的时候，哈利开心地看着他露出一种柔和与享受的表情，埋首在面前的榛果、酥糖和蓝莓冰激凌的小山里。哈利自己轻轻舔着一个装满了巧克力豆和脆糖的草莓奶油冰激凌蛋卷，这让德拉科每次抬头看到都赶紧移开目光。

“来吧，我保证这部电影很好看的！”

“波特，把一群人关在一个黑暗的房间里度过三个小时，简直太可怕了！”

“没事的，我会陪着你。况且，你不想吃爆米花吗？”哈利举起手中的特大筒爆米花晃了晃，发出嚓嚓的声音，焦糖的香味飘散出来。德拉科冷漠地看着傻笑的哈利。

“要是我觉得不舒服我就马上幻影移形回家。”

“好好好。”

风景还可以，尤其是那个戒指藏身的家。没想到麻瓜拍的电影里居然还有古早的巫师，看来他们也不是完全的无知。那四个矮小的年轻人的种族从来没有听说过，倒是有点像半身人。为首的那个还挺……英俊的，看起来和某人长得真像……难怪要选他保管戒指了。唉，要我说，这帮人为了个破戒指争来争去真是太傻了。Fuck，那白痴又抓我的手了……

哈利抓着德拉科的右手，把玩着他无名指上的戒指，德拉科心里异常烦躁。他在黑暗中瞪着哈利。哈利转过头来看他，右边脸颊倒映着电影屏幕上的光，德拉科隐约能分辨出他眼里翠绿的颜色。

“德拉科，”哈利在他耳边低声说，“那边有人在接吻。”

“关我什么事，白痴。”他努力地表达自己的藐视。

然后像无数对普普通通的情侣那样，他们也在黑暗中接吻。

哈利午夜的时候听到德拉科回来的声音。他猜对方为了让自己安心，所以故意弄些声响出来，而其实他曾经见过对方像猫一样悄无声息地走过很多地方。知道他回来了，哈利才放心地进入梦乡。哈利当然清楚他每晚出去做些什么。

他也曾在德拉科心情不错的时候问过他为什么要那样折磨自己，但和他认为的恰恰相反，德拉科觉得那是一种安抚。

“在旁边的时候我无数次地对自己说，那不是我，我很安全。那样我就会感觉无比的舒适。”

“但是德拉科，你现在就是安全的。”哈利说不下去了。

“我知道，哈利。但是我脑子里还有一部分的‘我’不知道，他需要一遍一遍地去确认。对不起，我也没办法控制。”

白天的时候，哈利一直在收集那几个人渣的资料。虽然无法让他们伏法，但哈利有的是办法让那些人不好过。他已经产生了辞去傲罗职务的念头，他受够了，他在学校从来就不是守规矩的人。“也许我会做一名私人侦探。”他对罗恩说。

罗恩也赞同，“傲罗在某些方面真的太束手束脚了，考虑清楚就开始吧。做侦探的话以后你要是跟着马尔福去法国也不愁没有业务。”

哈利缩了一下脖子，他没有想到那么远，也许是其实还不敢想。

“你和他进展得怎么样了？”罗恩犹豫了一下问。

“我们经常接吻，无数的接吻……”罗恩的脑海里有画面了，他心想，我果然还是不该问的。

7.

接吻多了就会有欲望，德拉科发现哈利有欲望的时候就会愧疚地看着他，这让哈利很崩溃。

哈利觉得自己也病了。即使德拉科只是离开家里三个小时，他也会疯狂地想念他。有一天夜里他还是忍不住重操旧业，披上隐形斗篷去跟踪他。但他只是跟到了酒店楼下，没有胆量再跟上去，他不愿意再看到德拉科独自坐在房间的角落里，那样会要了他的命。哈利站在酒店的对面等着，一直等到天下起了滂沱大雨，隐形斗篷都湿透了，沉甸甸地坠在身上。他干脆把它脱掉，准备使用幻身咒。就在这个时候，德拉科从酒店里出来了。他一眼就看到了站在酒店对面的哈利。

“哈利，”德拉科慢慢地，优雅地穿过马路走来，他的衣服很快就被大雨淋湿了，“够了。我要你过回以前的那种生活。”

“这不可能。我没法，我没法在发现自己爱上了你之后再像以前那样活着。”

“那我就离开。”

哈利呆住了，雨水顺着他的黑发流到他的脸颊，一直滴下来。德拉科伸手抚开那些头发，看着他的眼睛。

“哈利，你是我遇到过最美好的事。我不能让我自己毁了你。”

“你没有……德拉科，你也是我遇到过最美好的事。”

“可是，我一个人受折磨就够了，为什么你也要一起受折磨呢？你跟我来……”

德拉科拉着哈利的手，带他幻影移形到了Prince&Fox旁边一个僻静的小门。哈利默默地让德拉科在自己身上施展干燥咒，让他轻轻地拨弄好自己的乱发，而他只能痛苦地紧咬着牙关，不让自己发出声音。

“看看你，就像一个真正的王子那样迷人。去吧，你会迷倒所有人的。”德拉科温柔地说。

哈利深吸一口气。

_我叫杰弗伦（Jeffren），最近在Prince &Fox的猎艳一无所获，包括今天这个风雨交加的晚上。我打算出来吸根烟之后，就去找自己的老情人，看看他们当中哪个有空。_

_我这一个月时常都在想，是不是那次的艳遇提高了我的整体标准，让自己无时无刻都在拿那个人比较自己之后遇到的所有人。_

_我他妈说的可是哈利_ _._ _波特。_

_尽管他叫错我的名字，叫我杰克还是弗兰克，我不在乎。可是他在高潮时候喊的那个名字，让他听起来显得那么破碎，脆弱；让我知道无论一个人有多么强大，也总是会有一些他们无法把握的事，无法得到的人。_

_而要我猜的话，他喊的那个名字就是那个不约炮，在酒吧里到处问别人能不能让自己去做观赏植物的那个美人。_

_“德拉科！”有人大吼了一声。_

_我又听到那个哈利喊了很多次的名字，我以为自己听错了。_

_“无论你能不能好起来，我也不会和别人上床的！你听清楚了吗！”_

_What？_

_我竖起耳朵听了一会儿，了解了事情的经过。那个美人，德拉科有着病态般强烈的不安全感。他只能在一边看着，无法参与床事，大概因为他体内的某部分人格被囚禁了起来，真可怜。但他又觉得很对不起哈利，他害怕哈利再和他一起也会病倒了，所以他要他去找别人。刚刚发完脾气的哈利又在低声哀求着德拉科，我快要听不下去了。这都什么跟什么啊，唉，恋爱中的人真的太愚蠢了，要我说，其实他们只要——，等等，我有个绝妙的主意。_

_我走进光明的地方，他们两人都吓了一跳。尤其是哈利，一个傲罗如果在那么近的地方才发现有人一直在旁边，那要么他是个迟钝的傲罗，要么他是个心情很糟糕的傲罗。_

_看来他是后者。他瞪着我，我觉得他要对我施咒了，我怀疑他还记不记得跟我上过床。“是你？”他瞪了我半天然后说，我卑微地在心中欢呼了一下（？），他还记得。_

_“杰克还是弗兰克——”他说。_

_“杰弗伦。”我翻了个大白眼，不过没怎么生气。谁让他那么性感，老二又那么大呢，我就是这样的肤浅。_

_“你有什么事吗？我和我的，”他看了德拉科一眼，目光变得柔和，“……男朋友在谈些事。”_

_美人德拉科在一旁礼貌地沉默着，shit，我靠近看他更觉得他美得发光。_

_“啊，我都听到了。我有一个提议。”我趁着哈利还没爆发，快速地把我的想法说了一遍，哈利听得目瞪口呆。而美人则低头思索着。_

_“这……听起来有点荒谬，我不确定能站在那里无动于衷地看着。”_

_“没人规定你要无动于衷地看着！你在旁边自慰我也没关系！”_

_“Fuck，总之就是……”哈利说不下去了。_

_“哈利，”德拉科开口了，他说话的声音真好听，哈利像看着世间珍宝一样看着他，“我设想了一下，我觉得可以试试。”_

_“好吧，既然你说没问题，那我们就试试。”哈利吻着他的手低声说，“这总比你把我推给别人要强多了。”_

_操。我吸了一口气继续说，“听着，你是世界上最强大的巫师，我需要你用最强的魔力用那个咒语。”_

_“没问题，”哈利点点头，又转过去对德拉科说，“德拉科，那你得先停止大脑封闭术。”德拉科同意了。_

_然后我们就出发了。我得先去找我那个最合拍的老情人。_

哈利在房间里紧紧攥住德拉科的手，这是他第二次和他在一起围观其他人上床。欣慰的是他可以光明正大地陪伴着他，不让他显得那么孤单了。但哈利还是有点不适，这场面让他觉得极度尴尬，他僵硬地呆站在房间的一角里。德拉科站在他的旁边，扭头对他笑笑，用力回捏了一下他的手。

哈利用了最强的魔力，对着自己和德拉科分别施了两个混淆咒。床上刚脱完衣服的两个人变成了他俩的模样，毫无破绽，于是情形变得既有趣，又奇妙，又火辣。杰佛伦提议他自己扮演哈利的那一方，因为他“知道哈利的一些做爱的习惯”，他就那么说出来的时候哈利想给在场的所有人用个加强版的一忘皆空。

“我嫉妒他，”现在德拉科在他耳边说，“我得告诉你，以免你不知道。”

“是吗？你会……”哈利吃惊地看着他，“我还以为……”

“你以为什么？”德拉科无奈地笑笑，“以为我对你毫无感觉？恰恰相反，我太爱你了，所以我看到你站在雨里那么失落的时候我都快疯了。”

哈利强忍着眼泪转过脸去，不让德拉科看到自己的眼睛。这是他第一次说爱他，这让一切没那么难熬了。

床上的“哈利”深深地吻着“德拉科”，吻遍了全身。哈利在旁边又不安起来，他向德拉科解释说，“我通常……呃……基本上我不……就是我不会亲其他……呃……”德拉科被逗笑了，他轻轻抓住哈利的头发，把他拉过来亲了一下，看他还没闭嘴就又重重的亲了一下，“我知道了。你这个傻瓜。他之后做什么你都不用跟我解释，我们专心一点做观赏植物好吗？”哈利舔了舔自己的嘴唇，安静下来了。

“哈利”低头含着“德拉科”的乳头，轻轻地又扯又咬，“德拉科”发出了细碎的呻吟，伸出手去抓着“哈利”的勃起。“哈利”叹息着，缓慢地在“德拉科”的手里推动，他的手滑向“德拉科”两腿之间……哈利自己看硬了，他艰难地咽下一口唾沫，勉强控制住想伸出来抚摸自己的手。他感觉手里一片濡湿，德拉科的手心出汗了。

他转过头去担心地看着德拉科，发现他的胸膛起伏着，似乎又要发作了，于是他低声对他说，“你感觉不舒服吗？需要我为你增加氧气吗？”德拉科摇摇头，带点痛苦地看了哈利一眼，喉结在快速地上下滑动，哈利看呆了。床上的“哈利”在缓缓地插入“德拉科”，他们都在大声地喘息着，而哈利听到了身边德拉科也在艰难地呼吸。“德拉科，你是安全的，”哈利连忙低声安慰他，“我在这里。”他把手靠近德拉科的胸口，准备给他施一个氧气咒。

“我知道，”德拉科抓住他的手紧紧地按在自己的胸膛，转头过来低声对他说，“我知道。谢谢你。”他美丽清亮的瞳色变暗了，笼上了一层欲望的阴影，晶莹细碎的汗珠在他额头渗出来，在瓷白的脸庞上滑落，凝结成珍珠般的大小，于昏暗中闪闪发光。他伸出另一只手解开了自己衬衣上的第一粒纽扣，哈利窥见了他美丽的锁骨。床上淫靡的水声越来越响，“哈利”正在狠狠操进“德拉科”的屁股，深红色的阴茎整根出现又整根消失。哈利自己的老二也发胀得隐隐作痛，他半闭着眼睛，空着的那只手握成了拳头。

哈利眼前突然一黑，德拉科面对面地靠了过来，把他压在了墙上。“德……”他还没来得及开口，德拉科含住了他的嘴唇，狠狠地吮吸着。他开始耳鸣，放在德拉科胸前的那只手不安分地蠕动起来。德拉科深吸了一口气，哈利担心地想抽回手，德拉科拉着他，“继续。”他的语气轻柔又肯定，然后他把脚深深地插入了哈利两腿之间，缓慢地磨蹭着那硬得像石头的凸起，哈利听到自己感激地叫出了声。德拉科似乎觉得不够尽兴，他长长的手指解开了哈利的皮带，伸了进去。哈利叹息着闭上了眼睛。

8.

“我自由了，哈利，”德拉科一边抚摸着他一边在他耳边低声啜泣着，“呜呜，我自由了！带我回家……”

哈利似乎也快哭了。他朝着床上的“哈利”和“德拉科”点了点头，带着德拉科一起消失不见了。

_我恍恍惚惚，看到哈利转向我这边，用嘴形无声地说了一句话，然后就消失了。_

_“谢谢你，杰弗伦。”_

_我达到高潮之前想，我应该会是他成家之前和他上床的最后一个陌生人。我为Prince &Fox的其他人感到无比惋惜——哦呵，才怪呢。_

他们不知道自己跌在哪里了，客厅，卧室还是盥洗室，不管是家里的哪个地方，他们根本不在乎了。

“我他妈的想要你，”德拉科带着哭腔说，“我想要你想得快疯了！”他搂着哈利拼命地用嘴亲他挤压他，扯着他的黑发让他转动角度张大嘴巴。他妈的他一定是在开玩笑吧，哈利想，他还能比自己更想要他吗？他现在只想把自己的一部分深深地埋进德拉科的身体里，永远也不分开。

“Fucking fuck！杰弗伦真他妈是个天才！”德拉科吼道，他因为眼冒金星而暂时放过了哈利的嘴巴，趴在他的胸膛喘着气。然后他发现他们就躺在自己房间的绿色沙发上，当他住下来的时候哈利一次也没有进来过。“德拉科，我希望我操到你高潮的时候不要喊他的名字，”哈利佯装恼怒地说道，德拉科咯咯地笑起来，然后哈利也笑了。德拉科低头继续吻他，“所以你会操我吗？求你了？”

哈利眼神忽明忽暗，他用实际行动来回答。他抱着德拉科站起来，德拉科用腿夹着他，低头捧着他的脸吻着他的黑发和眼睛。德拉科感觉身上一凉，他和哈利的衣物都粉碎成灰，正在向外飘散，场面颇为壮观。然后接着，这些灰也消失不见了。他们现在赤身裸体地抱在一起，德拉科从脸一直红到了锁骨的位置，哈利轻轻地把他放在深绿色的床上。

“德拉科，现在没有任何不舒服了，对吗？”哈利问他。

“嗯，我觉得舒适，安全，身体里的那个人也已经确认了，”德拉科刮一下他的鼻子，“只要是和你在一起，就什么问题也没有了。”

“太好了，太好了……”哈利虔诚地吻着他白玉一样的身体，在心里感谢着梅林。他的一只手抚摸着腹股沟的折痕，在那里来回地挑逗。德拉科呜呜地喘息着，不由自主地为他张开了腿，拱起身子在哈利的身上蹭着。他的阴茎无法让人忽略地摩擦着哈利的腹部，让哈利觉得欲火焚身，老二兴奋地抽搐了一下，又一下。哈利滑下去，舔着德拉科的蛋蛋，再把它含在了嘴里，德拉科哭叫出声，粉红色的老二一下子就轻轻抽到了哈利的脸上，让后者笑了。

“别着急……”哈利的语气很轻柔，几乎是怜爱的，他开始亲吻德拉科的阴茎，像是舔着冰激凌一样舔着那里。“求你了！”德拉科尖叫着。哈利吞下它，缓慢地往自己的喉咙深处推动，感受着它在自己嘴里的弹跳，享受着和德拉科无比亲密的接触。德拉科把手插进他的头发里拉扯着，沉醉在两腿之间的酥麻，不知道到底是自己在操着哈利的脸，还是哈利的嘴在操着自己。禁欲过久的他很快就到了极限，他想抽出来，但是哈利抓住他不放。德拉科扭动着顶入了哈利的深喉，嘴里哭喊着抱歉把自己的精液都射了出来。哈利全部咽下去，感觉到无比满足。

德拉科翻了个身，身体贴着床扭动着，高潮的余韵还久久不散。他抬起自己的屁股，露出粉红色的小穴，哈利低吼了一声，变出了一罐润滑油。但是德拉科也吼着说，“哈利，快，把我的魔杖飞来。”哈利把山楂木魔杖召唤来，德拉科给自己用了柔软扩张咒和润滑咒，咬着牙命令他说，“我要你操我，哈利波特。立刻，马上。”

他现在的粉穴更加的亮晶晶和诱人，但是哈利担心，于是他试着插入一根、两根、三根手指，确认没有问题了才用阴茎顶着那里。“哈利，我没法再多等一分钟了，”德拉科呜呜地说，“我太他妈爱你了。”哈利把他翻过来，“那至少让我看着你的脸操你。”德拉科爱抚着哈利额头的伤疤，哈利看着他的眼睛，开始慢慢地顶入他的身体。“操！”德拉科的指甲刮着哈利的皮肤，哈利的鸡巴让他多震撼，他的手指就有多用力。

哈利完全进入了他，几乎不敢相信他们真的做到了。他现在的世界里只剩下这个人，他心底所有的感觉都已经为他完全打开。哈利开始缓慢地推进和后退，德拉科也逐渐放松下来，完全享受着这一刻的亲密和爱。他们连接的地方响起了湿漉漉的水声，哈利俯身找到他的嘴唇，吞下德拉科的每一声呻吟。哈利觉得自己对他的爱意就如海洋一样广袤，他和德拉科都自由了。

就像以前无数次在伤心、迷茫、单相思、自我慰藉的时候那样，他哭喊着德拉科的名字达到了高潮，不同的是这一次终于有人回应了他。所有的孤独都值得了。他把头埋在他的肩膀里，痴迷地嗅着他的发香，低声对他说着各种各样的情话。而他身体的一部分也像他一样恋恋不舍地继续埋在德拉科的深处，祈祷着可以到天荒地老。

“我爱你，德拉科。”

“我也爱你，哈利。”

”我更爱你……”

“我更更爱你。”

“又开始了？上学的时候还没争够吗？”

“明明是你先开始的好吗？”

“我提议，等一下谁先射出来谁就更爱对方，这样可以了吧？”

德拉科仔细思考了一下，发现这里面有个陷阱。“哈利，我想了一下，还是你更爱我吧，我无所谓。”

自己这么快就遭到背叛了？哈利无奈地摇头，还能怎么办呢？只能认命了。

9.尾声

六月的薰衣草开得最盛，他们在普罗旺斯的小酒馆里聚餐，窗外是一片紫色的海洋。

“你们已经是未婚夫夫了，这样喝龙舌兰酒，未免太无趣了点！”潘西尖着嗓子说道，“就让本淑女来帮你们增加点情趣吧！”

赫敏红着脸搂着潘西和她一起不停地笑，罗恩带着不好的预感捂着嘴巴想笑又不敢笑，而布雷斯好像洞察一切般的似笑非笑。

德拉科和哈利大大方方地相视一笑。

潘西勾勾手指，德拉科走过来。她点了一下他的下巴让他侧着脖子，雪白的颈项往一旁伸展，显露出下面跳动着的血管。潘西把柠檬汁涂在德拉科的动脉上面，然后沾上盐巴。众人吃吃地坏笑起来，包括哈利。最后潘西把一片柠檬轻轻放在德拉科的双唇之间。

“不用我再教你们怎么做了吧？”潘西咯咯笑了，她把一杯龙舌兰酒塞到德拉科的手里。

哈利心领神会地开始舔德拉科的脖子，气氛开始暧昧起来。接着德拉科笑着喂他喝了那杯龙舌兰之后，哈利再咬了一口德拉科叼着的柠檬，有意无意地碰了一下他的嘴唇。德拉科眨眨眼睛。

潘西问，“味道怎么样？”

“甜的，”哈利笑着说，“特别甜。”

众人热烈地起哄，德拉科脸色微红地笑着看他。罗恩摸摸额头，虽然他很为老友高兴，但是他也祈祷自己尽快忘掉这一幕。

饭后他和布雷斯坐在露台上，看着另外四个人在远处聊天和打闹。布雷斯展开一张《预言家日报》，上面头版刊登着“古灵阁的首席财务总监去向成谜，职位空缺”的消息。

“现在英国高层那边人心惶惶，”布雷斯看了一眼题目说，“已经第六个了。有的失踪了几个月后再出现，伤痕累累，有的捐出了全部的财产然后离家出走，有的联系傲罗司那里自首，不过没有消息透露说他们交待了什么。”

“没有作过恶的人就不需要担心这些问题。而作过恶的，”哈利看着远处说，“会按照罪孽深重的程度得到应有的惩罚。”

“喔，”布雷斯佯装害怕地举着双手说，“提醒一下我以后绝对不能得罪那个惩罚他们的人。”

“你很安全，布雷斯。”哈利笑着说，“你是他最好的朋友。”

然后他们看见薰衣草田那边，几个好朋友叽叽喳喳招着手让他俩也一起过去散步。他俩笑着走过去加入他们。

哈利拉着德拉科的手，漫步在紫色的薰衣草田间，心里想的是他们期待的事情都已实现。而他的德拉科会越来越好的，他坚信。因为那是他父母教会他的，爱是战胜一切的魔法。

——Fin——

**Author's Note:**

> 《Come away with me》、电影《指环王》1、电影《哈利波特与魔法石》均为2001年底与2002年大热作品，与文章背景的年份一样。


End file.
